


To The Sound of Rain

by LinusPearl



Series: Under The Skin [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday afternoon in Ichigo’s flat. Rain taps the window and he’d rather forget about it if his lover actually daigned to stop drooling on his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Sound of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> First work of the 30 days of OTP challenge nsfw version ! This one was for 1. Cuddles (naked)
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

The rain tapped softly against the glass. Ichigo sighed and Uryu mirrored him, though Ichigo doubted it was consciously. His breath tickled the left side of his neck. Uryu shifted his legs to tangle them with his own and Ichigo shivered at the smoothness of the skin sliding against his. Ichigo always marveled at his boyfriend's hairless legs and he suspected he either shaved or waxed.

Uryu sighed again, drawing his chin closer to the crook of Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo gently squeezed him, turned to place a kiss on still slightly damp locks and Uryu's body went even more limp against him, if that was even possible.

"Hey." Ichigo said softly.

"Mmh?"

Ichigo snaked his fingers up along Uryu's spine, making his lover stir like a cat, long white limbs extending with innate grace before curling and wrapping around Ichigo again. Uryu tightened briefly his embrace on his chest. Ichigo glanced at the window again.

It was the weather that put him this sort of semi irritated, semi bored mood and what had drove him to distract Uryu from whatever activity he was doing. Ichigo really didn't like the rain. Except when it was the counterpart rhythm to Uryu's shallow breaths, with Ichigo's lips ghosting over a fine hipbone. Somehow, just like it irritated Ichigo, the rain seemed to soften Uryu's usual strict mood and while he wouldn't normally drop his researches or his sewing when Ichigo bugged him, when the sky was dark in the middle of the day and droplets fell profusely from the torn skies, Uryu more than often let himself be dragged toward the bed or the couch.

Be it for a ten minutes make out session or for two long hours of slow and deliciously torturous love making, it was always pleasant. Ichigo shook softly his lover who's breathing was starting to be barely perceptible.

"Mh..."

Dark blue eyes, hazed by post orgasmic tantalizing slumber, tried to focus on his face. The whole room flashed white and everything seemed to disappear for a mere second. Then the background tap tap of drops on the window returned, and in the distance the low rumble of thunder echoed. Ichigo smiled as he hugged Uryu, hoping that the sky growling would mean heated, wild embraces. As he dipped his face to capture Uryu's lips, Ichigo briefly thought that anyway it really didn't matter because anything with Uryu was fine to the sound of rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading til the end ^^ A comment to let me know if you liked or not could help me improve! Thank you ^^


End file.
